


Episode 3: Surfing

by fsdfsdfsd



Series: Challenge: Correct the AU as we go along [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Changing-Channels style, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hanoi AU, Hanoi Yusaku, Mentions of Teenagers doing bad things due to misguidance, Not Beta Read, Self-created challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: It's interesting to see what all the different newscasters say at any given moment in time. When they're all talking about you, it's either wonderful or terrifying.





	Episode 3: Surfing

“nd with the recent drop in the local value of LID-Corp goods, the market value of SOL Technologies goods could see a major rise in”

**BZZ**

“omplete. In other news, today marks the two weeks since the assassination of”

**BZZ**

“still no leads on the suspect? I mean, come on! There’s gotta be” 

**BZZ**

“City Council has released plans for a special election, to replace the” 

**BZZ**

“middle of nowhere, we’ve got plenty of allies, this is Den City! This kinda thing” 

**BZZ**

“former general, has announced his displeasure with Den City’s inability to catch”

**BZZ**

“Hanoi! We all know that’s who did it- I mean, c’mon. We got cyberterrorists putting hundreds of people in the hospital, almost a dozen deaths from the shock, and they think there’s anybody else with the ski” 

**BZZ**

“kids! Boppity the Hap” 

**BZZ**

“y this point I’m starting to think someone on the council did it. It’s too”

**BZZ**

“one person?”

“The whole building was shut-down, SOL Technologies is insisting that whoever it was couldn’t have made contact outside, and that only one small device” 

**BZZ**

“There is no proof. There is absolutely no. Proof. That the assassin was dedicated to any one particular group. This guy could be for-profit, somebody out there could’ve called him up and hired him” 

**BZZ**

“A VRAINS avatar can look like anything it wants, can’t it? So how do we know a woman didn’t kill” 

**BZZ**

“So Inception is real?”

“Well there’s no way to tell for sure without examining the body, but the police didn’t call me in as a specialist, and they won’t let” 

**BZZ**

“Oi, Yusaku, turn that off! Foods here. What are you even watching, anyways?”

“…”

“Look, we knew there’d be publicity from this one. I don’t know why we did it this way, but that’s what the job called for. If you’re worried about getting caught-”

“No. Nobody got me on camera, and even if they did my avatar isn’t recognizable.”

“Still, you look grim. That’s not the sort of face I expect from you after a job well done. Well, unless you count the I-can’t-figure-this-code-out grim look after a few hours of personal hacking.”

“It’s nothing, Kusanagi. Let’s just eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 3 is about people’s reactions to the actions of Yusaku's alter-ego and the fallout of Playmaker getting Ignis. So, this is about Yusaku's alter-ego getting notoriety.
> 
> Also very mildly based on my theory that Den City is in the Xyz dimension, but you have to squint to notice.


End file.
